Tourniquets
by Unclear Destiny
Summary: Tsuzuki gets fed up with Hisoka's attitude towards him and takes things to far. Rape, but not in the kind you would think. Not a songfic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Yami no Matsuei, so go away you stoopid lawyer peoples.

Warnings: Implied yaoi, Hisoka-mind rape and scary Tsuzuki. O.O

It was raining again.

The glass felt cool on his fingertips, the pale hand touching the window lightly. Hisoka's green eyes looked out at the darkened landscape, not really seeing, but watching the cool drops of water that slid down the pane.

He brushed a strand of wet hair from his face absently and rested his forehead on the glass. A small, non-descript sigh passed his lips. Tsuzuki hadn't come back, not yet. The man; was it right to call him a man, had made a chocolate run and, soon after, it had started pouring cats and dogs.

Not that Hisoka had seen either breed of animal, but it was definitely coming in sheets.

Worrying his lip, Hisoka couldn't help but not ignore the niggling sense of worry deep in the pit of his stomach, the sense that something was not quite right and that he should be a little more careful around Tsuzuki tonight...just a bit.

The door opened behind him and Hisoka started, though he quickly masked his surprise with that of indifference.

Turning around, the blond empath noted with interest that the soaked man was not carrying anything that may have resembled candy in any shape or form. In fact, Tsuzuki seemed to be relatively deep in thought, a rarity in the man standing before him.

Hisoka blinked, but said nothing as the man discarded his well-loved black trench-coat on the single bed that they had been forced to share, just like many other assignments that they had been on.

The man loosened his collar a bit, before heading towards the small bathroom they shared. Soon, the sound of running water was heard and Hisoka couldn't help but feel distinctly put out.

Tsuzuki hadn't even said hello.

It was awhile later when Tsuzuki had come out of the shower, and by that time Hisoka was already half-asleep and relying on some coffee he had found in one of the small cupboards, to keep him awake. He was currently overlooking some leads that they had gathered on the case.

Tsuzuki sat beside him and flicked on the small TV, watching it sparingly. Tatsumi seemed to have put a bit more money into this one, it was more comfortable than the other hotels and motels they had stayed at.

Hisoka looked up, not knowing why he was feeling so...expectant, but after gleaning no response from the older man, turned back to the files, faintly wondering why he felt so...sad.

Hisoka was awoken in the middle of the night, or so he assumed it was the middle of the night, by feeling a tingling of discomfort in his back; a slight burning sensation that wasn't enough to feel any pain, but the kind of tingle that made you squirm.

He turned over tiredly, the black sleeping shirt hindering his movements some, and blinked owlishly at Tsuzuki, who was looking at him with an odd expression on his face. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and half sat up, supporting himself on his elbows.

"Baka, what are you doing up so late?" he asked, a little annoyed at being wakened from one of the few peaceful sleeps he had had in years.

Tsuzuki said nothing and Hisoka started to get nervous.

"Tsuzuki? What's wrong?"

Again, the man made no response, but simply lied back down and feigned sleep. Hisoka was feeling thoroughly confused, now, and more than a little nervous.

Settling back down, the blond tried to go back to sleep, but with little success.

He was up the rest of the night.

It was morning. Again.

The rain had stopped sometime that night, and left the damp air feeling clean, the smell of ozone heavy and thick.

Hisoka was busy feeling out the general premises, searching for the stray spirit that had somehow managed to escape Meifu and come back to earth.

Tsuzuki stood behind him, having just sent off another tracker, and watched. Hisoka did not know why, but the feelings of nervousness had increased as the day wore on. He was just about to turn around and ask his elder what the hell was going on when a soft, gentle hand grabbed his shoulder, turning him further.

"Neh, Hisoka? Let's go back to the hotel, alright? We have to talk."

The younger shinigami had no time to protest as he was abruptly pulled and dragged back to where they were staying.

They made it back within record time, and Hisoka was slightly breathless at being dragged through the crowded streets with next to no warning whatsoever.

Tsuzuki gently seated Hisoka on the bed, and started pacing a bit. The man seemed nervous, and he was running a hand through his hair. Hisoka quickly grew annoyed.

"Well, Tsuzuki? What is it?" He couldn't keep the irritation out pf his voice.

Tsuzuki stopped pacing, but didn't turn to face him. The teen sighed in frustration.

"Well? You dragged me away from the investigation, through crowded streets with NO warning whatsoever, dragged me to our hotel room and for what? Nothing?"

The boy's harsh voice seemed to draw Tsuzuki out of whatever thoughts he had been regarding with such intensity, and he turned to face the angered boy.

Hisoka crossed his arms, tapping his fingers irritably on his jacket.

"Well? What's been wrong with you, Tsuzuki? First you completely ignore me, then your damn stare wakes me up in the middle of the night, then you pull me away from the investigation and sit me here for nothing? What is _wrong_ with you!"

Tsuzuki didn't answer and Hisoka's anger grew.

"Well, Tsuzuki? Answer me!"

No answer. Hisoka stood up with a muffled yell and walked towards the door, fully intent on getting back to the case, when a hand darted out to catch his wrist. Hisoka couldn't stop the startled yelp that escaped his lips as he was spun around and pinned against the window. His green eyes stared into Tsuzuki's own, shocked at the anger he saw there.

"Wha-wha...Ts-Tsuzuki?"

He winced at his stuttering voice, but this time, the violet eyed man responded.

"You know what, Hisoka? I am so _sick_ and_ tired_ of you harassing me all the time! It's always baka-this and baka-that, and I quickly grow tired of it!"

During his rant, Tsuzuki's hands had moved to the stunned boy's shoulder's, pinning him against the glass. Hisoka didn't push back, he was paralysed with shock.

"We've been partners for _seven fucking years_, and you've never once stopped! Not even after the Kyoto case, you've never stopped harassing me! WHY!"

It was Hisoka, this time, that didn't answer.Tsuzuki's anger grew along with the silence.

"ANSWER me, Hisoka! I will not put up with this, not anymore! I've handled you for seven long years, doing everything that I can! I am so _sick_ of giving and giving and getting nothing back!"

Hisoka's eyes were wide, his mouth moving but no sound coming out. The hands were no longer gentle, but were, instead, harsh and punishing. Hisoka swallowed and managed to speak.

"Tsu-Tsuzuki, you're hurting me...-!"

The man's eyes flashed.

"I don't fucking care, Kurosaki!" Hisoka winced, "You've hurt me so much more and guess what?"

Tsuzuki's face neared his own and Hisoka gulped, trying to shy away but only managing to duck his head a bit.

"You have brought this on yourself, Kurosaki!" Tsuzuki hissed, "Every single word that has come out of your mouth, every glare, every god-damned ounce of pain you have inflicted on me, is about to come back on you ten-fold."

Hisoka couldn't help but whimper at the insane grin that mauled Tsuzuki's lips.

"I-I..._Tsuzuki_..." he managed.

This, this wasn't the man he knew. No, not the stupid, sweet -loving baka, _his_ stupid, sweet-loving baka!

"This...This isn't you! Tsuzuki, please! We-we can sit and talk-"

"Talk is cheap!" yelled Tsuzuki. Hisoka sobbed.

"But you...you can't seem to just shut-up and accept the consequences of what you've done!

You've made your own bed, _Hisoka_, and now it's time for you to sleep in it!"

Tsuzuki's hands tightened and Hisoka barely noticed the large _crack_ of the man's fingers digging into his bones. Instead, his lips parted in a loud, silent scream, as Tsuzuki..._pushed_ his emotions into him, every single negative feeling the older man had experienced in his life.

__

Everything!

Hisoka grew frantic, animalistic instincts welling up and he arched, his pain growing vocal. Images, so many, they spun in front of his eyes and he couldn't make heads or tails of them. The feeling of absolute _hate_ being directed at himself, the sadistic pleasure, the anger, the sadness, the sick lust, the fury, the frustration, the terror and horror.

__

He was going insane!

Suddenly, he was falling. Unseen hands grappled with his clothing, brining the boy further down.

It never stopped. The pain never stopped.

Tsuzuki moaned as he felt what seemed like the entire world lift off his shoulders. He sighed and stumbled back, feeling for once utterly _empty_ of everything that had caused him so much pain.

It didn't feel right. Nothing felt right.

Faintly, he heard the roar of thunder and the pattering of rain as it littered the world, cleansing it, refreshing it, reviving it.

Nothing felt right. Something was wrong.

Terribly, _terribly_ wrong.

Opening his eyes, it took him a moment for him to figure out why his blond partner didn't seem to be breathing.

His brow furrowed and dread filled his stomach. Crawling forward a bit, he looked at the eternal youth sitting in front of him.

The boy was toppled all over the floor, leaning against the wall. His head was tilted slightly and his shoulders were bloody, crimson liquid staining the rough denim of his jacket. His eyes, something that Tsuzuki had loved to stare into for hours on end, were wide and blank, his face paler than the wall behind him, slack, lips parted just a bit.

Hisoka's face was wet, thought the man as he reached out to touch that beautiful face.

Why was it wet?

Reality hit Tsuzuki in a blur. Choking, he took the crumpled body into his arms, where it sagged limply onto his chest. The whispered mantra of apologies left his trembling lips in a flood.

In the back of his mind, Tsuzuki was struck by a thought.

He would have, in any other situation, been awestruck, then horrified, at just how much of a doll Muraki had always implied him to be.


End file.
